wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Glorious Bringing of Love
This is a shipping Fic on Glorybringer by FlareTheSkyWing. Enjoy! A Glorious Bringing of Love: Glory Glory sat in her treehouse, bright colors swirling through her scales. Today's the day she, thought happily. Glory looked over herself, making sure she looked good. She got up and looked around, her green sparkling like a leaf in sunshine. Suddenly a blue dragon burst in, "Tsunami!" Glory gasped is surprise. "It's time! The wedding is starting!" She panted. She let out a gasp, "Already?" Glory peeked out the window, it is time. She thought to herself, taking a deep breathe she said calmly. "I'll be out in a moment." A Glorious Bring of Love: Deathbringer Deathbringer sat in his room, checking over his sleek black scales, today is the day, he thought. "I'm getting married today, to the one and only dragon I love, Glory." Deathbringer murmured to himself. He opened the door and poked his head out the guests were starting to arrive. Almost time, he thought. He retreated back in, closing the door. Deathbringer twitched his tail, he was nervous, and he admitted it. He sat there thinking how today would change his life. A loud knock in the door broke him from his thoughts. "Come in!" He called, to his surprise Morrowseer walked in, "It's starting," he said roughly, clearly disgusted by the thought of a NightWing marrying a RainWing. "It is? Already?" Deathbringer asked, surprised. Morrowseer nodded and walked out. He calmed himself, checking over himself one last time she stood up. Taking a deep breathe, he walked out and saw Glory on the other side. He walked downed the isle and took his place, smiling. A Glorious Bringing of Love: Glory Glory stepped out, taking a deep breathe, she walked down the isle, looking at the guests she saw, Jambu, the other dragonets, Morrowseer, Whirlpool and, Kinkajou. She looked over at Tsunami mooning over Whirlpool, and a crestfallen Riptide watching her nearby. She turned her gaze back in front of her, looking at her beloved, Deathbringer. She saw Grandeur standing majestically on the stage. She stepped on and took her place across from Deathbringer. Grandeur stepped forward and spoke, her old voice rang out across the clearing. "We are gathered he today to welcome these two dragons as one." She said and continued looking at Deathbringer, "Deathbringer, do you promise to uphold the duties of a husband? To protect and defend your beloved? Even if means your life?" Deathbringer took a breathe and then spoke, "I do." Grandeur turned her head to Glory, and spoke the words, "Glory, do you promise to uphold the duties of a wife? To protect and defend your beloved? Even if it means your life?" Glory felt mixed emotions churning inside her, it took a moment to speak, "I do." Grandeur raised her voice, "Then I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now touch wings with the bride." She said, Glory turned and along with Deathbringer put wings around each other. Grandeur spoke the last words, "Any objections?" Silence, Glory felt the happiness rise inside her body, her perfect day. Had been the best day of her life. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)